In the current market of high-tech personal and commercial products, advances in mobile technology, processor speeds, memory capabilities, and sleek compact device designs have both private individuals and members of the corporate world indelibly attached to their computers, PDAs, smart phones, cell phones, and laptops as a means to communicate with their friends and family near and far away. Computer-driven social networks continue to increase in size as people are introduced to one another or brought together via the Internet. Current computing systems support some aspects of online interactions between users—mainly allowing users to communicate with each other via messaging or blogging. However, there remains much room to improve these conventional systems to provide more effective and more efficient communication between such users.